


She's Always a Woman

by ganon_doof



Category: Brave (2012), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, F/M, Mericcup, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 17:24:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2076636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ganon_doof/pseuds/ganon_doof
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merida is 20 years old and tired of being introduced to potential suitors. So while visiting her friend Rapunzel in Corona the last thing she wants is to meet anymore. But Hiccup isn't exactly like the other suitors and all though Merida is determined not to like him, Hiccup is getting under her skin. When feelings start the develop, life could change for everyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Merida ran past her mother in a whir, startling the the older woman.

"Merida where do you think you're going? We have lessons to attend to."

"Sorry Mum, the trade man is here!" And without another word the redhead was gone.

She ran down the spiral stair and into the kitchens, swiftly grabbing a sweet bun. She kept moving out the door and around the castle to the main trail. In front of her stood a man and his mule, leading a cart full of things the Merida was sure she'd never seen anywhere in DunBroch.

"Good morning lass. I haven't seen you in awhile now. What can I do you for?" The trader's accent was always so foreign to Merida. It was clear he wasn't from anywhere near her home, but from somewhere far away.  _I'd love to see the world like he does. Travel and collect all sorts of things._ Merida shook off her thoughts as she stepped closer to the Trade man.  

"Any letters for me then?" She was expecting something after all. 

"Why Miss I do believe I have one addressed to you." Digging through his satchel he pulled out an envelope. The stationary was decedent, royal parchment. Merida smiled, only one person could have such fancy paper.

"Thank you!" She reached down into her shoe and pulled out a coin. Handing it over, as well as the sweet bun she had grabbed, to the trader she made her leave, exchanging pleasant good byes. 

As she walked back to the castle she turned the letter over in her hands, admiring the handwriting her name was spelled out in on the front. Finally she couldn't wait any longer as she gently opened the envelope. 

_Merida,_

_How are you? I've missed you so much since your last visit. It seems like only yesterday you were here for my wedding! I've been speaking with my mother and she thinks friendships are so important for any young woman, so we wanted to invite you to stay with us in Corona for the summer. Summers in Corona are so beautiful, the weather is perfect and we have so many festivals! One for flowers and for children and even the lantern festival, which is also my birthday. It will be so much fun I promise. Please send me a letter back as quickly as you can with an answer._

_Your dear friend,_

_Rapunzel._

Merida's smile grew from ear to ear as she read the letter. She adored Rapunzel. They had met at her wedding back in the fall. It was a large affair and Merida honestly didn't even want to go at first. But she and Rapunzel made fast friends and they continued to write letters back and forth through out the winter and now into late spring. 

Spending the whole summer with her, in her own country sounded amazing. While Merida had an adventurous spirit she hadn't traveled very far outside of DunBroch on her own. To be able to explore Corona without her mother looking over her shoulder constantly sounded like a dream come true.

Without even noticing Merida had somehow wandered into the castle and up the stairs to the study her and Queen Eleanor used for her princess studies. 

"Well Merida, so glad you could join me this morning. Mind telling me what the trade man had for you that was so important?"

"This Mum. A letter from Rapunzel." Merida handed it over to her mother. The Queen gave it a once over, reading it faster then what seemed possible.

"A summer in Corona then? Well, Merida it's a big thing going somewhere all on your own. But you are 20 years old now aren't you. I suppose if you feel you can handle it, then it wouldn't hurt for you to visit your friend for the summer. Of course we'll have to tell your father."

"Really Mum? You'd let me go?" Eleanor nodded.

"Thank you so much!" Merida swept her mother into a hug. Ever since the bear incident hugging her mum became a regular thing, but this felt so different. It was full of gratitude and hope and the queen couldn't help but feel like something was about to change for her daughter. Hopefully something good.

~

"You're sure you've got everything lass?"

"Yes Dad I'm sure. I've got my bow and plenty of arrows, an extra pair of boots, more dresses than I'll ever need, and plenty of food to last me the trip."

"Oh I know you've got everything, I'm just going to miss you is all. You've never gone anywhere on your own." Her fathers large hands came down to rest on her shoulders. They gave each other watery smiles before embracing in a long hug. They stayed like that for awhile before giggling brought there attention to Merida's cart. 

"Boy Dad, I wonder where my brothers have gone off to, surely they want to say good bye before I leave." Her voice became over loud and she shot a wink at her father.

"Gee Merida, I haven't the slightest idea where they could have gone. But your cart seems extra noisy. Maybe you've got some nasty trolls in there." King Fergus played along, eager for a laugh to lighten the mood. 

"Guess we';; have to beat the trolls out of it then. I'll grab the sticks." Merida stomped her feet to make it seem like she was walking away.

"NO!" Three young boys jumped out of her cart. Her brothers not willing to take a beating for the trick.

"Don't beat us dad, we're not trolls." Harris took the lead, clinging to his father.

"Honest we aren't. Just three boys." Hamish followed. 

"We wanted to see if Merida would take us with her." Hubert was the last to emerge from the cart.

"That's enough you three." Eleanor's voice was stern and caught their attention.

"Merida is about to leave. Say good bye to your sister."

The identical boys all hugged Merida at once. "Good bye Merida, we'll miss you." Hubert said to her.

"Don't forget to bring us back something fun." Harris smiled a toothy grin at her.

"And have loads of fun okay?" Hamish finished.

"Of course! Good bye you little demons. Don't cause too much trouble while I'm gone." Hugging them all once more before letting them go, Merida faced her mother. 

"Thank you again for letting me go." She hugged her tightly. "I love you."

"I love you too Merida. Take care." 

With that the queen let her go and Merida drug her cart onto the ship.

It took a few minutes to settle everything in and a few more to get the ship sailing. Once it was finally off, Merida went up to the railing to watch the dock sail away. She was surprised to see her family still standing there, here brothers weaving like crazy and her father's arm wrapped around her mother. She smiled wide. She loved her family but an adventure was waiting for her.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

"Eugene! Wake up."

Rapunzel shook her husband awake. She couldn't help it. She tried to be patient but she couldn't lay in bed anymore and just wait around.

"Eugene wake up! Merida is coming today!" 

The petite princess prang out of bed, flinging the duvet completely to the floor. Flynn shivered at the loss.  _That's what I get for sleeping naked I guess_

"Rapunzel could you at least not throw our blankets around the room. Some of us are not morning people." Flynn sat up slowly, rubbing his eyes, not at all embarrassed to be naked in front of his wife. 

"No I can not. That's the only way you wake up in time in the mornings, so I will keep throwing our blanket on the floor." Rapunzel put her hands on her hips and gave her most arrogant smile. 

"Besides we have to get dressed anyway. Merida's ship will be docking any minute and I don't want to miss it." 

Flynn rolled his eyes and reluctantly stud up. "Fine! I'll get up. But you owe me."

~

Merida found the sea air so refreshing. She honestly loved it. Being on a boat for a week and a half wasn't so bad.  The breeze was always nice and it waves lulled her to sleep. If Merida had it her way she would live by the sea, just to have this feeling every morning. She stud up on the deck of the ship, watching the castle in the distance get closer and closer. She was excited, a summer in Corona, it was going to be amazing. Her things were packed nicely and she wore one of her more casual dresses. It was a navy blue that Merida had grown found of. 

As the got closer to the docks she could start making out faces on of the people below. Smiling faces weaving at their loved ones. Merida had traveled on a trade boat after all and some of the sailors were Corona natives. Merida smiled wise as she noticed her friends waiting for her. She hadn't expected them to be here. Rapunzel and Flynn were royalty and to come in person meant a lot to her. 

After what felt like ages they finally dropped to boards and people were filing off the boat one by one.

"Merida! Merida over here!" Rapunzel was weaving at here. Merida weaved back and walked quickly toward them. She hugged Rapunzel and then took a good look at her friend. It had been half a year since she saw her. 

Rapunzel was shorter than  Merida by a few inches, with a smaller frame. Her hair was still cut short and her eyes were as bright as ever. Merida also noticed that Rapunzel's dress was very different from her's. Her dress was shorter for one, stopping at about mid calf, exposing her bare feet. the sleeves were caped off high above her elbow and the neck line was just a little lower than Merida's own dress. Suddenly she noticed all the woman in the village were dressed like this. Merida stuck out like a sore thumb. Rapunzel seemed to pick up on her discomfort. 

"Don't worry Merida. I know Corona is different then DunBroch but you'll fit in. I promise."

"Thanks Rapunzel. Corona is beautiful but you're right, it's nothing like DunBroch."

Rapunzel's people grabbed Merida's cart and began heading towards the castle, the three royals following behind them.

"So, Merida. We're having a little party tonight at the castle. I know you've had a long trip but do you think you'll be up for it?"

"Um...Okay. One little party couldn't hurt right."

"It's not exactly little." Flynn interrupted. "The Summer ball is kind of a bug thing in Corona."

"Oh, well...a big ball never hurt anyone, right?" Merida said, a little less confidant than before.

"It'll be fine Merida. Trust me I'm not that great at the whole princess thing yet either. And I promise, I won't let you feel left out." Rapunzel put her hand on Merida's shoulder. "We're both her for you."

Rapunzel's reassurance put her mind at ease for the moment. Merida could handle one little ball right?

~

Flynn wasn't kidding when he said the Summer Ball was a large affair. Hundreds of people were packed into the ball room of the castle. Merida stud awkwardly, by herself. Rapunzel had to leave her for a few moments to make polite small talk with some other royal. Merida couldn't be mad at her. As the 'lost princess' Rapunzel was struggling to take on all the responsibilities of a princess. Unlike Merida who had just grown up to despise princess lessons, Rapunzel had been thrown into them, with years of etiquette and duties to learn in a short amount of time. That of course didn't stop her from ditching her shoes under the food tables when no one was looking. 

"Merida, sorry I was away for so long." Rapunzel said as she walked back to her friend. Flynn was hanging back, talking to more people Merida didn't recognize.

"It's alright. So how's the small talk going?"

"It's boring as ever, but it's what princesses have to do I guess." She giggled to herself.

"Hey, Merida. there's kind of someone I'd like you to meet." Merida huffed.

"Really Rapunzel. I told you in my letters how tired I was of being introduced to men every chance someone got. Now you're introducing me to suitors too?"

"No, really I'm not. He's just a friend who's also spending the summer with us. I thought that if we'd all have to spend time with each other you might as well know who he is. That's all. No match making I promise."

"Alright. Introduce me then."

Rapunzel smiled and grabbed her had, leading Merida through the crowd over to her husband.

"Merida, this is our friend Hiccup, Hiccup this is Merida. She's also spending the summer with us." Rapunzel gestured to the man standing next to Flynn.

She would be lying if she said he wasn't handsome, because he definitely was. His hair was long and in his face but not so long it reached his shoulders. Merida looked at his face next. Noticing the freckles that matched her own, and his hazel eyes. His nose wasn't perfect but she guessed that's what made it so appealing and his jaw line was strong. The kind of jaw you want to cradle in your hands.

"Ah, want to... I mean, want to got outside. It's so loud in here." Merida was caught off guard by his voice. Although it wasn't deep or manly, it seemed to fit him perfectly.

"Um, okay."

On the patio it was a lot quieter than in the ballroom. The found a spot by the fountain where there was enough light from inside to see but wasn't so close that they still couldn't hear each other.

"So I'm Hiccup, in case you forgot." He was nervous. Merida could tell.

"Hiccup? Really? It's, well, it's an odd name."

"Well, vikings believe, the worse the name the more likely you are to scare off bad spirits."

"Viking? You're a viking?"

"Yeah. What you don't believe me?"

"Not exactly. You don't look big enough to be a viking. Or scary enough."

"I'll have you know I'm plenty scary. I'm the viking chief actually."

 "You're the chief? How'd that happen?"

"Well you know. You tame and train a dragon and suddenly everyone wants you to be chief." Hiccup shrugged it off. It was no big deal to him

"Oh no, don't you shrug that off like it was something you just say! You trained a dragon?"

"I guess."

So Hiccup told her. Told Merida all about Toothless and Berk before dragons riding. About how he learned to ride one and changed Berk forever. How they slayed the queen.

"That's how I lost my leg actually, when we took one the queen."

Hiccup lifted his mechanics out from the boots he had borrowed. To his surprise Merida seemed unfazed, by it.

"My dad has a wooden leg you know. It's not a big deal."

"Well, in that case let me tell you how I became chief of Berk."

So Hiccup went on, about finding his mom and the Alpha dragon, about nearly loosing his dad and about saving the dragons of Berk. 

"Well. You've certainly done a lot. And here all I've done is fought a bear."

"Wait you fought a bear?"

So it was Merida's turn to tell the story. Her story about the witch and the bears. About rescuing her mum and changing her fate. 

"Wow, Merida that's amazing. And here I thought you were just another princess."

Merida laughed and Hiccup joined her. They laughed until they yawned, realizing how late they had stayed out. 

"Well Hiccup. I think this is a start to a beautiful friendship. See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah Mer, I'll see you tomorrow." He weaved as he walked back into the castle. Leaving Merida to think about the nickname he'd given her. 

She smiled wider than she ever had in her life.


End file.
